1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a movable base having a rod extending therefrom for mounting a decoy such as a turkey wherein wind or pulling the decoy with a string causes the decoy to pivot and wobble upon its axis. The present invention includes a counter-balanced base retains the decoy in an upright position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, a turkey will tend to hesitate in movement among bushes and undergrowth at the edge of a clearing making a clear shot difficult. The use of a female turkey or hen, can sometimes lure a male turkey or tom into the clearing for a better shot. A change of position is desirable to provide a life-life decoy. A turkey sized and shaped decoy molded of synthetic material is widely available and comes in a life size synthetic shell of material which may be supported by a single rod of pole extending upward through the bottom of the decoy and cooperatively engaging an aperture formed in the top of the turkey back, thus allowing the turkey to rotate 360 degrees.
Conventional decoy typically must be mounted on stake at each hunt site. This involves putting two sections of a stake together, then putting the stake through the body of the decoy shell and extending the distal end of the stake through a small hole in the bottom of the decoy, then extending the opposing distal end of the stake through a smaller hole on top of the decoy. This procedure is tedious. Moreover, the stake must be pushed into the hard ground which is difficult in hunting areas which are not tilled and may be hard due to climatic conditions in the fall. Furthermore, since the stakes must be pushed into the ground, the hunter must walk through the location where he/she wants to position the decoy. Many times the hunter can't get decoys set up without being seen by a gobbler. Turkey decoy stakes currently available are of a rigid nature. This limits the movement and realism of the turkey decoy. Sometimes a real turkey will watch the decoy and run off because the decoy does not move, thus it does not appear to be a real turkey. The only motion the decoy will make is in the circular motion caused by the wind.
None of the conventional mounting devices incorporates a counter-balance in the design of the base providing a means for the decoy turkey to wobble and attract the attention of the male turkey.